


Akuma Snowfall

by Scarfox15



Category: D. Gray Man, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfox15/pseuds/Scarfox15
Summary: Hyun Ryu, aka Zen, of Mystic Messenger runs into a strange situation one day when he crosses paths with a certain cursed exorcist who saves his life. He comes to find that the exorcist Allen Walker is actually in Korea in search of innocence, which Zen had come into contact with multiple times without knowing.One or more members of the RFA are innocence Accommodators, and Allen can't leave Seoul until he finds out who. Meanwhile Zen realizes that he's not the only attractive white haired man out there, and becomes increasingly frustrated with Allen who can pull off his appearance effortlessly, while Zen has to take care of his good looks.





	Akuma Snowfall

The snow began to fall before anyone knew to expect it. It was beautiful, and even though he’d been in the middle of his jog, Zen couldn’t help but stop and admire the sight. It was November, only the third, but that didn’t stop the shopping centers and storefronts from decorating for Christmas. Humming softly, Zen pushed the thoughts of Christmas to the back of his mind. He was single again this year and the last thing he wanted was to think about MC and her relationship with Jumin Han, of all people, since she was the only person Zen had ever wanted by his side.

 

“No! No, not going there!” He slapped his cheeks with his gloved hands, though the gloves absorbed the little blow. “Gotta keep my heartrate up.” He muttered, stretching his arms over his head before he went along his jog again, his breaths creating small puffs of steam in the air. He imagined Yoosung saying that he used to pretend he was a train as a kid. The thought of a little Yoosung playing pretend brought a grin to Zen’s face. “What a silly kid he must’ve been.”

 

Reaching a crosswalk where he couldn’t yet cross, Zen jogged in place, listening intently to his music as he ignored the stares of the girls to his right. Wait- they weren’t even looking at Zen, but at the man to his left. Vermillion eyes met grey as Zen looked at the white haired man the girls were staring at. He was dressed in all black, a silver lined cloak showing that he was clearly not from around here. The symbol on his chest was strange too, it was almost a cross, but the shape was wrong. The other white haired man opened his mouth to speak, but a gust of wind from a passing 18-wheeler came and blew back his hood, making the man reach up to cover his eyes with his white gloved hand, giving Zen a glimpse of his arm beneath his sleeve. It was almost the same red as his own eyes.

 

“Woah! Are you injured?!” Zen asked, taking out his earbud as he reached over and pulled the man’s sleeve up. The man’s eyes widened in surprise, but he just laughed and brushed his hair out of his face, showing an odd looking scar on the left side of his face that went over his eye.

 

“No, no, this is just my arm!” The man replied, his Korean clear, but with the accent of a European foreigner.

 

“Ah- I’m... sorry.” Zen said, awkwardly letting the other man’s sleeve go. “Sorry.. Being treated like this is probably why you dress like that.”

 

“Ah, actually no. I work for the Black Order, this is… kind of our uniform. I’m surprised you don’t know of us.” The man glanced at something behind Zen, but smiled as if it was nothing. “My name is Allen Walker, and I approached you to ask if you were cursed too.”

 

“Cursed?” Zen tilted his head, putting his hands on his hips. He’d forgotten all about his jog, and was wondering now if this young man was absolutely nuts. Or maybe he was some kind of cult worshiper. Either way, it didn’t matter much to Zen since he didn’t seem dangerous.

 

The man reached up and pointed to his hair, then at Zen’s. “Although now that I’m speaking with you, it doesn’t seem to be the case. Are you an albino? Your eye color suggests it, however the color is rather intense compared to the albinos I’ve seen in America.” Okay, maybe Allen wasn’t quite crazy, since as he spoke with Zen and explained himself, Zen realized that he seemed quite knowledgeable of what he spoke about. It turned into friendly chatter, the two of them crossing the street when it was finally their turn, and Allen told Zen what he was doing in Korea, while Zen told Allen about his job.

 

“Exorcists hunt for ghosts though, don’t they?” Zen asked suddenly as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

 

“Well the kind you’re thinking of do.” Allen seemed to be scanning the crowd around them as they walked, his strange appearance making people part and give him space on the sidewalk. “Our organization hunts Akuma, though. Not the demons you think of though, they.. They’re worse in a way.” Allen stopped, an arm reaching out to stop Zen as a soft beep went off. Zen looked to the other man in confusion, his eyes widening when Allen’s left turned a solid black with red rings like a target.

 

“What the hell is that-” Zen managed as he looked at what Allen was staring at, but the other man cut off his sentence by tackling him out of the way, an explosion sending smoke in the air. Screams from those passing by filled the air as Zen looked in horror as what reminded him of a large grey balloon with a mask fused on the surface. It was enormous though, the size of an elephant, easily, and multiple canon sized guns were pointed in his direction.

 

“That is an Akuma. A demon created when the Millennium Earl takes advantage of someone grieving over a lost one.” Allen explained, getting to his feet. “Innocence! Activate!” He demanded, his left arm becoming surrounded by a light bright enough to make Zen look away. There was another explosion, surrounding Allen and Zen in dust and smoke, but Allen seemed to block whatever this Akuma fired at them… With what was his left hand, but was now way larger than it should be and a silver grey color, a glowing green cross on the back of his hand.

 

Maybe the man wasn't lying when he suggested that he was cursed.

 

“Stay here, okay?” Allen ordered as two more Akuma floated over and began firing at the crowd, though his voice sounded surprisingly friendly and kind. “I’ll take care of this.” And the young man leaped into the air, using his arm as a weapon, clawing the creatures apart. Zen could only stare as this man saved everyone on the street, somehow looking incredibly attractive as he nimbly leaped away from attacks and soared through the air like a bird.


End file.
